Battle of the Bands!
by xToxicWaste
Summary: Lucy, Erza, Levy and Juvia and in a band, normal right? Nope. The rivalry between 'The dragons' and 'Unlock' is strong! but what if one friendship could change all that? What happens when you fall in love with the wrong person? will anything good come out of it? Pairings; Nalu, Gale, Jerza, and GrayxJuvia!


**A/N: OK! YOSH! WE'RE BACK WITH ANOTHER FAIRY TAIL STORY! **

**Crowd: -cheering- **

**A/N: I KNOW! I'M AMAZING! I DON'T NEED TO BE TOLD! ANYWAY! HERE YOU GO! ENJOY MY FELLOW NALU LOVERS!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Fairy Tail. **

**WARNING: Anti-Lisanna Involved**

**A/N: ENJOY!**

**Xxx**

Lucy grinned as she waved towards the crowd, alongside with the rest of her band mates, Erza Scarlet, Juvia Lockser and Levy Mcgarden.

"Thank You Tokyo!" Lucy grinned as she bowed and walked off stage, Once off stage Lucy ran and tackled the rest of her team mates into a hug, the grin never once leaving her face.

"You guys were amazing! Did you see the crowd's faces? They loved us!" Lucy beamed like a child on Christmas causing everyone else to laugh at her childish behaviour.

"Lucy, calm down! We've done plenty of concerts already and you still get overexcited like it's your first time up stage!" Levy giggled, shaking her head while Lucy just smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry Levy but I can't help it," Lucy shrugged "I just love it!" Levy laughed and nodded, understanding her best friend.

Erza just sighed "I recommend we all get some sleep early, we do need to be awake by six."

Lucy pouted "Damned people, making us head to America so early."

Juvia nodded in agreement "Juvia agrees with Lucy-san, Juvia is not really a morning person."

Levy groaned nodding "Yeah, Erza couldn't you convince them to-" Levy stopped midsentence once she saw the look on Erza's face.

"Are you all disobeying my orders?" Erza glared, a dark aura forming around the scarlet haired woman causing all around her to tremble.

"I-I can't wait for tomorrow morning! I love waking up early!" Lucy instantly said false cheering causing the other's to join in with her. "Juvia agrees! Right Levy-san?" Levy nodded vigorously, not wanting to face the wrath of Erza.

Erza smiled, nodding "Yes, we should look onto the bright side and be thankful of this opportunity to participate in the Music awards." Everyone sweat-dropped as Erza continued to ramble on.

"Well once thing's for sure." Levy whispered over towards Lucy and Juvia.

Lucy raised an eyebrow "And what's that Levy-chan?" Lucy whispered back

"Tomorrow's going to be one heck of a day."

The others couldn't help but agree.

**Xxx**

Lucy groaned as she rolled over on the bed, not wanting to wake up. God she always felt like marrying her bed in the morning, but knowing that if she didn't get out of bed soon that she would have to face the wrath of Erza Scarlet she half heartedly got out of bed off to go with her morning ritual.

**Xxx**

Lucy let out a long sigh as she sat down, waiting for her plane to board, so far Levy had forgotten one of her books around in the Starbucks cafe in the airport and her along with Erza and Juvia went to help look for it, Lucy had offered to stay behind and look after the bags so they wouldn't have to carry them while they searched; Lucy had to hold back a sigh of relief when Erza agreed. In all honestly Lucy didn't feel like running around looking for some book, it was still far too early in the morning to deal with all that.

Lucy let out another sigh as she rested her arm on the arm rest. She was annoyed at Levy for forgetting her book and leaving her with everyone else but at the same time she was grateful for the peace and quiet- "Oh my God I'm so sorry!"

Lucy blinked as she looked down at the mess, someone had accidently spilled coffee on her, Lucy inwardly groaned as she shook her head at the poor male who was obviously panicking

"It's fine, It's not like you did it on purpose." Lucy shrugged at she looked over towards him. He was wearing huge sunglasses and a giant...sombrero? and why the heck did he have a muffler on? Well that wasn't suspicious at all!

The man shook his head as he looked over towards her apolitically "I really am sorry about this, do you have anything else to wear?"

Lucy blinked, she hadn't even thought of that. "Oh God I left all my clothes in the suitcase!" Lucy face-palmed.

"Uh..well I do have an extra T-shirt but..." he seemed to trail off, but Lucy didn't even notice.

Lucy up towards him, "Really?"

"Well Yeah but-"

Lucy beamed "Great!"

The man stared at her before breaking out into a grin, shaking his head. It just wasn't possible to say no towards her. He scratched the back of his head as he opened his backpack and pulled out a red t-shirt.

Lucy smiled and said a thanks before running off towards the woman's restroom to change. Lucy walked in and yanked her top off in disgust, pulling out a couple of paper towels and wetting them before cleaning herself and putting the other shirt on, it really was big on her as it stopped somewhere around mid thigh. Lucy sighed at how baggy it was, she hadn't worn something like this in a while. Shaking her head Lucy walked out and walked out and sat back down to where she originally had sat.

Lucy turned her head to be greeting with the man with the ridiculously huge sombrero. "So are you going to Mexico or something..?"

The guy turned around, surprised to see her back so soon but shrugged and smiled sheepishly. "Actually I'm heading towards New York, with some of my friends."

Lucy blinked what a coincidence no? "You too?"

The guy laughed "I take it you're going there too?"

"Bingo." Lucy tapped her nose and smiled. "So what's your name?"

"Natsu." He grinned pointing towards himself causing Lucy to chuckle. "Lucy."

Up until Erza and the others got back Lucy had already bid her farewell towards Natsu who had to go because some male who Natsu had addressed as 'Stripper' had called him. Lucy smiled at the memory, even if it wasn't that long ago.

"Hey Lu-chan..." Levy had started.

Lucy let out a soft Hmm as she turned to face her best friend. "Where'd you get that shirt from?"

Lucy blinked. Fuck she had totally forgotten about it. "Oh uh, Long story Levy-chan."

Levy stared at Lucy, already suspicious as she just nodded as they boarded to plane.

**Xxx**

Lucy sighed as she stared at her boarding pass. Making her way towards her seat when a sombrero caught her eye, Lucy then blinked twice as she stared towards the seat number, then back towards her ticket. Lucy broke into a huge grin as she tapped him on the shoulder, as he was too distracted with the window and his IPhone she was guessing.

Natsu stared at her before breaking out into a grin once he had saw her,

"Looks like this is my seat Natsu!" Lucy smiled as she sat down next to him but then raised an eyebrow once her head bumped into his hat. "Jesus Natsu just take that damned hat off already!"

Natsu rolled his eyes but smiled to show he wasn't mad. "No can do."

Lucy raised an eyebrow towards him. "Why?"

Natsu just shrugged causing Lucy to frown as she attempted to yank the damned thing off. "God Natsu, taking a hat off will not kill you!" Lucy growled as she went for another failed attempt to pull the hat off.

"But I don't wanna'!" He whined but Lucy could tell he was amused, behind those dark frames his eyes practically held that glint of mischief as Lucy finally managed to pull the damned thing off.

Lucy grinned but then stared. Was his hair...Pink? Lucy could only think of one person who had pink hair.

Natsu Dragneel, Leader of the rival band; The dragons.

**Xxx**

**A/N: TADAA! I KNOW IT'S SHORT BUT YEAH! IT'S THE FIRST CHAPTER SO SUCK IT UP! ANYWAY I THANK YOU ALL FOR WATCHING MY LOYAL FANS! –bows- R AND R! **


End file.
